1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions that upon curing provide cured compositions having enhanced flexibility. These compositions are useful as coatings, adhesives, sealants and composites.
2. Description of Related Art
Resin compositions are useful as adhesives, sealants, composites, and especially coatings. Current high surface hardness protective coatings typically contain acrylic resins having high glass transition temperature (Tg), such as acrylic resins derived from methyl methacrylate and styrene monomers or alkoxysilane-modified acrylic resins, for example, acrylic resins incorporating (meth)acryloxyalkoxysilane, such as 3-methacryloxypropyltrialkoxysilane. While such acrylic-based coating compositions are useful in forming protective coatings having a high hardness, the coatings formed tend to crack after outdoor exposure for a period of time.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for compositions having enhanced flexibility while maintaining hardness.